And along came my love
by Cassys
Summary: Edward had a troubled past. He thought that there would be nothing for him except his love of music, books, and the love from his family. Then along came Bella. Will this change him, or only make him worse off? LEMONS AND MORE LEMONS RATED M! B/E A/J E/R
1. 1: And who are you?

Edward~

"What the fuck" I woke up this morning with a hangover. I didn't understand why I was on my bathroom floor until my dick head of a brother Emmett came in with a glass of water and two Advil.

"Hard night?" he boomed with his over priced laugh. "Brother you look like shit!"

"Yeah, no shit! Who made you Einstein for the day?" Wow I swear sometimes our mother dropped him on his head as a baby... More then once…

"Okay, okay, im just sayin'." He looked me over a few times before lifting me up and throwing me into the shower.

"Get cleaned up and get your ass down stairs, mom has to talk to us." With that he walked out leaving me in the shower fully clothed with one last "AND HURRY THE FUCK UP!" over his shoulder.

I sat in the shower going over last night in my head. Okay I remember a lot Stanly wow okay maybe to much of Stanly, I remember shots of tequila to many shots of tequila, OMG what did I do last night? SHIT I am gonna be screwed for school tomorrow.

I had a shower and dried off. I dressed in a white button down and some dark jeans before going down stairs to see what all the fuss is about.

"…..OH MY GOD, she's… kinda…. Hot?" was all I heard from Jasper before a loud 'SMACK'. "What?! She is kinda" followed with a heavy 'THUD'

"uhmm… what's going on?" I asked my sister Alice after she successfully knocked my brother Jasper on the ground.

"Oh about time you got up!" she sang in her wind chime voice. "Oh, umm… well there's a new girl next door. Chief Swans Daughter."

"Yeah and she's HOT!" Emmett yelled a little too loud which cause another loud 'SMACK' from my other sister Rosalie. "What?" Emmett pouted.

I saw my mother look me over a couple of times with a sad look on her face, she didn't like it when I drank. She say's I get the 'Rowdy' for her liking. She walked over and put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What were you thinking Edward? You know that I don't like it when you drink and go to parties with those sleaze bags!" she said with a large amount of disgust in her voice. Hearing my mother say those words kinda… scared me... I have to admit. When she talked like that I knew I had done something very, very wrong. But what?

"Edward got a little bowchickawowwow! Ahahaha" I picked up what was closer and threw it at my fuck head for a brother. To what I saw it was some kind or waffle maker or something. "OW! What the fuck was that for?! FUCK?!

"Emmett watch your fucking language around your mother and sisters! I thought I raised you better than that?" I loved it when my mother did that; all I could do was laugh. "And you Edward, DON'T EVER THROW STUFF IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN!" and with that she walked out with her white flow…y? sundress not far behind.

"Mornin' boyz!" I turned to see my father the great doctor of this hell whole town of Forks stroll in whistling some gay song. "How is your morn… oh… right new girl… Why don't you guys go over and see if they need any help settling in?"

"That's a great idea dad! But chief Swan already lives there and Bella is already inside with everything." How the fuck did she know her name?

'Uhmm... Alice how do you know the girls name?" she looked at me like I was from Mars. Thanks sis!

"Edward, really everyone knows who she is… well except for you I guess." She looked away and looked around at everyone else. There was Rosalie my sister well Jaspers sister really my mother any father adopted them like 7 or 8 years ago and she is also my Brother Emmett's girlfriend, and then there was Jasper my favorite brother who is also my favorite sister Alice's boyfriend. Then there was me, Edward the lonely one, Edward the one that with find "the one" one day right?

"So you guy's wanna go say hi?" Alice chirped. Everyone kinda just looked at her like she was from Mars… HA IN YOUR FACE! Im not the only one getting funny looks.

"Well umm… Actually Alice I have some shopping I need to do… So I can't, but im sure I will get another chance…" and then Rosalie jumped off her stool she had been occupying by the island in the kitchen, and ran up stairs.

Of course Emmett and Jasper were all for it and ran to the door with a little too much enthusiasm and waited for Alice to so they could go great our new neighbor. Alice was on her way out of the kitchen when she turned around. "Aren't you comin?"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!' Emmett yelled from outside having a fit of laughter with jasper. Alice just shook her head and looked at me again.

"Uhmm, I dunno, should I?" I kinda just looked at her with a confused look on my face. I didn't really know if I should, but I really wanted to see what she looked like and why everyone was so hay wire about her.

Alice just looked at me a nodded, so I followed along over to the Sawn residence quietly, I noticed that the cruiser was not in the drive way… hmm I wonder where the chief is? "Edward, I am just gonna say this once, look at her face and no where else. Kay?" Jasper gave me the look so I know that she must be something foxy!

We got to the door and Alice knocked, we all stood behind her waiting. I still didn't know what to expect, until she opened the door. She was like a model that just walked out of a maximum magazine. I finally realized what my brothers meant when they said to look at her face she was exquisite!

Bella~

"Mom why do I have to go live with Charlie?" I was so pissed! My mom just wanted to up and leave me so that she could travel with her shitty baseball player of a husband.

"Awe hon" She had that look in her eye's the look that say's 'I love you but this is what I want, please understand' yeah that look! "I know that it is gonna be hard for you to not be with me, but I am sure you will be fine." UHHHG! Why me? "Charlie loves you and is ecstatic that you are gonna be there. I really wish that you could come with me, but you know how livin' on the road is..."

I am not a traveling kind of person. I hate being stuck in a car for more then a couple hours, it just made me feel… gross... I had twenty minutes before I boarded the plane and I still had to go through security so I said I quick bye to my mom and Phil.

I would usually cry with a good bye like this, but I was still to pissed! "Bye mom, I will call you when I am settled into Charlie's."

"Okay hon, I love you. NEVER forget that. I will miss you baby." I saw the tears starting to fall down her cheeks so I knew that was my cue to leave. With one last kiss, hug, a wave, and a muttered goodbye to Phil I was off, off to start this new life in the rainiest place in the continental US of A… Forks Washington… UHHG!

I got onto the plane with only one mishap at security. Stupid fucking nail file! I didn't even know I owned a nail file for Christ sakes! Now im sitting by Mr. I don't know how to shower! For the next 2 hours! Wow isn't life grand?

He looked about my age, and had blonde greasy hair. YUCK! He kept on staring at me like I was some piece of steak or something. Finally he looked away as we set off. I turned and looked out the window as I said goodbye to my beautiful home in phoenix I was really gonna miss the sun but not so much the heat. I reached into my purse to dig out my IPod when he started too talk.

"Hi, my name in Mike, Mike Newton." He held out his hand I guess for me to touch. I held my breath and shook his hand. Thinking about the hot shower I was gonna have to have when I got to Charlie's. "And what's your name pretty lady?"

"Uhmm, Bella." That's all I could say every time I opened my mouth I could taste how bad his BO was. He didn't say anything for a while I was glad. I just popped in my ear buds and started listening to my favorite song 'Clair De Lune'. I love that song. My mother and I used to dance around to house all classy when we listen to this song, but that was all gonna change. Like really I could hardly see Charlie dancing! Ha!

"So what are you doing in Portland?" the very stinky Mike asked me. He looked a little too interested.

"Uhmm, actually I am going to Forks and I am moving in with my father, you may know him. CHIEF Swan?" I emphasized the Chief, you know just as a little hint to back off. The eye he was giving me was kinda creepy.

"Oh yes I know the Chief, good man. I didn't know he had a daughter though…"

He was kinda letting on that he didn't believe me? Oh well I really didn't care. I was more then happy when the pilot came over the speakers saying we were gonna land in less then 3 minutes.

After a couple of minutes we were landed and the seatbelt sigh was off. I stood up the get my carry on when Mike handed it to me. "Oh thanks…"

"No problem. Is the chief picking you up? If not I would be more then happy to give you a ride." He kept eyeing me and I kinda had enough so I leaned towards him holding my breath.

"You know that Charlie carries a loaded gun at all times right?" he looked scared, so with that I walked off the plane ran past Charlie and jumped into the cruiser.

"Wow, it's quite nice to see you too Bells. Haha, what's your hurry?" he looked at me like I was crazy. So I told him about Mike and he just laughed at me. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. "Mike is harmless Bella, he is just a teenage boy that got lucky enough to sit by the best lookin girl on the plain. That's all."

With that we were off. I took a deep breath and told myself that this could be good for me, maybe. Some time for myself that's all, I was just really worried about my Renee. I had been looking after her more then she had been looking after me for the past couple of years. I knew she would be fine with her new husband and everything, but I just couldn't help but think what she would do without me…

"Here we are kidoh!" I looked over to my right and saw the house. It didn't look to much different then the last time I was here 13 years ago when I was 4. Well from what I remember anyways.

"Hey dad, who moved into the old Hanson house? That place has been deserted for years!" I remember it like it was yesterday looking at the old but now renovated house. Me and my old friend Jake whose dad Billy was my dad's best friend, would go in there through a broken window and play hide an seek, till the one day I tripped and cut my leg open pretty bad on some broken glass and Jake had to go get my dad to come help me. That day he had the place boarded up and told us never to go in there again.

Charlie started to say something but I missed it totally. "Uh sorry, what dad? I missed that. Just thinking about the day you had the place boarded up." I chuckled.

"I remember, that was the day you got you first war wound of 15 stitches, aha." He looked like he started day dreaming.

"Dad. The house." I had to laugh the look of remembrance on his face was priceless.

"Oh sorry Bells um, the New Dr. Cullen at the hospital bought it, said something about his wife being a decorator or something. He has two daughters and three sons. All though two of them were adopted. Nice kids you would probably really like them." With all that said he grabbed my bags and walked into the house. I stayed outside for a bit staring at the old but now kinda new house. Just reminiscing on old times when I saw a couple figures come to the window and stare at me so I walked inside to see what Charlie was up to.

When I got inside I went up to my old room to find Charlie making my bed. "Awe dad you don't have to do that I am quite capable of doing so myself." With a sigh he got up and looked at me, there was so much love in his eyes I thought I would melt. Me and my dad were never ones to show are feelings to each other, we said it was just to weird, so to see Charlie look at me like that was huge!

He sat down on the bed and patted the seat beside him. "Come sit Bella." So I did I was just wondering what he wanted. "Bells, I just want to say how happy I am that you are here. I know that I have not been the best father in the world but I am hoping that you will let me make that up to you?"

"Well of course Char….Dad That would mean the _world_ to me!" with that he said a quick okay and walked out.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind pizza for dinner I didn't have much time to go shopping for anything." He yelled from I am guessing the kitchen.

"Okay dad would you like me to go pick it up?" I said and I started walking down the stairs.

"Oh no Bella that's fine. I will be back in a jiffy." He walked out the door and hopped into the cruiser. I took my time to look around the house. I saw the old pictures of my growing up and was trying to find a place to hide them when I was startled by a knock at the door.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be…?" I walked over to the door and opened it. But what I saw staring back at me scared the shit out of me. He was so beautiful, but I think that was the understatement of the year. He had deep bronze-gold hair and piercing emerald green eye's I could see by the way his white button down clings to his chest that he had quite the body.

Who was this God? And why was he on my front porch? I barely realized that there was 3 other people standing with him, there was a short girl with shockingly amazing features, she kinda looked like a little pixie. There was a very LARGE man who looked like he could crush me with one soft squeeze he had drown curly hair and golden brown eyes like the little pixie. And there was a tall man looked about my age as the rest of them, he had beautiful blonde hair and large blue eye's if there wasn't a God standing in front of me I would think he was quite attractive.

Who could these people be? And what was it they wanted?


	2. 2: Nice to meet you

Chapter 2: Nice to meat you.

Edward~

A short "Hi." Was all I could muster up. She was so beautiful, she looked like she had just walked out of a mid summer nights dream. I don't know were to start to explain this beauty… She had long Brown semi curly locks that made a perfect frame around her heart shape pail face. She had piercing yet soft deep chocolate brown doe eyes. From the red and black plad min skirt she was wearing I could see she had very long slim milky colored legs. OH! And that top it was a white very, very deep V neck which gave a pleasant amount a cleavage-.

"Hello…?" I was brought out of my trance when the angel spoke. She has a voice that could make a grown man cry. The way the words poured off her full plump red lips was like a dream. "HELLOOO!?" She was waving in my face so I can kinda tell I was out of it.

"Hi…" I said looking a little embarrassed, digging my toe into the cement in front of her house. "Uhmm. I'm Edward." I looked into her eyes with a semi sheepish smile on my face.

"Yeah I kinda got that, aha. Would you and your family like to come in Alice?" So I am guessing I missed the whole intro that went down, so I just went along with everything.

"Yeah! Sure Bella that would be wonderful. I would love to get to know you more. You and I are gonna be great friends, I know it!" So we all went in to the Swans house and sat in the living room.

Bella~

Wow it was so weird. He was just… standing there! Like someone just killed his dog and didn't know what to do, like he was in shock. After being introduced to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, the one they called Edward just stood there. Hmm.

I invited them in since it seemed like Alice was very eager to get to know me I have to admit her eagerness made me want to get to know her too. We all sat in the living room Emmett taking my dads chair Alice and I on the couch and Edward and Jasper on the love seat. "So Bella why did you decide to move to Forks?" Alice asked in her over chipper voice.

"Well aha, it's a long story so… Long story short, my mom got re-married to a really bad baseball player, he had to travel a lot and my mom wanted to go with him so she sent me here." It felt kinda natural to talk to them all, kinda like I have known them forever… hmm… weird.

"So you liking Forks then?" Emmett asked

"Uhmm… I don't know, I have not been here since I was like four, and it kinda seems like everything has changed in the little town so who no's I may just like it here." And it could also be because you have a very sexy brother… I didn't really want to say that out loud that would have been awkward!

"Have you met anyone yet?" Jasper asked. What's with all the questions?

"Uh, yeah just one dip shit some Mike Newton character. Real fucking joke that one. Aha! Other then that no, just the people I used to know from back in the day." Wow that Edward guy look's pissed. I wonder what I said?

Edward~

They kept questioning her, I didn't really think about any of the questions they were asking her after she said his name. Mike-fucking all that-Mike Newton, I hated that kid, well more along the roads of DESPISED! I wonder what he said to her to get her to not like him? I wonder if he harassed her? I wonder if the fucker touched her. OMG I would kill the bastard if he every laid a finger on her!

"Edward do you not have any questions for Bella? You are awfully quiet." Oh yeah I have a couple questions alright!

"Uhmm… are you going to be going to school with us?" It was all I could think of. Well I could think of a lot more… 'Um so Bella do you have a boyfriend?' 'No? Oh well good! Do you want to be my girl friend?' 'Yes!? Well that's wonderful!' 'Now will you merry me?' 'YOU WILL!? FANTASTIC!' But I could never say those out loud… well maybe just not yet. Someday I hope.

"Yes I am actually, I start tomorrow." The angel said looking me in the eye. It was weird for a second it was like I saw her soul, it was like she felt the same way I do. Wait a second what am I saying? I have only spoken 10 words to this girl and I am saying I am in love with her. What's wrong with me?

"OOH, OHH, I wonder if we will have any classes together?! Okay here's the plan I will pick you up for school tomorrow and I will show you around you can eat with us at lunch it will be great! OH MY GOSH I am soo excited!" Alice all but shouted.

"Uhmm, aha, okay I guess that would be okay." I heard the cruiser pull up I was thinking maybe it was time I leave, Charlie and I are not the best of friends.

"Hey Bells! I got the pizza I didn't know what you liked so I got like 10 different ones…. Oh Hello Cullen's!" Charlie looked at us all and we all said hello to the Chief. "Well since I bought so much pizza, would you's like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh that's so nice of you Chief Swan, we would love to right boys?" Alice did not ask but told us by the look in her eyes.

"Oh please Alice call me Charlie." Charlie new us all by name because of my father, but he new the best. We have had a couple speeding tickets and a few encounters at parties… Les just say he didn't think that much of me…. Well that's what I thought anyways.

"Alright Charlie. Well let's eat!" Alice chirped.

Alice~

It was very nice for Charlie to ask us to stay for dinner; I used it as an excuse to keep talking to Bella. I didn't know what Edwards's problem was, he just stared at her with what looked like Love in his eyes… We all gathered into the kitchen and got some pizza. Charlie got called out he didn't say much except that he would be out late probably all night.

"Well Charlie I don't think would be fair for Bella to stay her first night here all alone-" But I was cut off by Bella.

"Uh, no dad that's fine. You are the chief no one will come here! Thank you anyway Alice."

"No Bella I insist I would love for you to stay at our home! We could no nails and I could dress you for school tomorrow, ohh it would be perfect!"

"Yeah Bells that would be good for you. Thank you Alice this is very kind of you. Well I will see you when I get off tomorrow Bella, don't forget to lock up. Love you!" And he was gone and Bella was left to us. I really needed to have a talk With Edward though…

"Well that's that, get your stuff and we will head over to my place! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" I squealed.

"Alice this is really unnecessary, I can take of myself!" She all but growled. At that point the boy's thought it best if they head home, they thanked Bella for dinner and said they would see her in a few. AHA! Even they knew I would win.

"I will not take no for an answer. And that's that!" I crossed my arms and glared leaving not room for argument.

"If I were you I would not go against Alice she is a feisty little pixie!" Edward finally spoke without being spoken to. And he looked excited! Weird…

"Hummpf!" and she stomped up stairs and got her things together for are sleep over. This might be the time to talk to Edward since everyone has already left.

"Edward what's your deal? What's up with the look your giving Bella? Are you okay?" I was thinking not as many questions but they all kinda came out at once.

"Yes Alice I am fine, I don't have a deal I just have a weird feeling around Bella, like I am drawn to her in some way. It's weird…" Hmm well I don't know what I am gonna do but I am thinking of a little chat with Bella about Edward.

'Well cool it. I don't want you to scare her." And I walked up stairs to see what was taking to dam long!

"Bella? Where are you?" I yelled as I walked up the stairs.

"IN HERE!" I walked over the where Bella was in her bedroom hyperventilating on her bed.

"What's wrong?" I ran over to check her out, she was not looking to hot.

"What do I do Alice? What am I doing? I said what 10 words to the guy and I am already seeing us in the future!" WTF?

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know…" She sighed "I just feel weird when I look at Edward I feel a deep tugging in my heart and I don't know where it's coming from." She said in a way that kinda sounded UN happy.

"Baby that's lov-"But before I could finish she jumped off the bed and turned to me looking very… angry…?

"ALICE CULLEN don't you dare say love! I am not in love with Edward I don't even know him!"

"Yeah so I didn't know Jasper he had me at hello… Oh it was so sweet, I never believed in love at first sight until me and Jasper and it was the same for Rose and Emmett."

"Still that's not me. It really couldn't be could it?" She now looked almost happy, wow this chick had some funky mood swings.

"Yes darling and I think my Edward down there is feeling the same way." I really should not have said anything but it had to be said if these to were gonna be together, there couldn't be any hidden feelings.

"Really, OMG do you think so!? OMG, OMG, and OMG" she started hyperventilating again. What am I gonna do with her?

"Yes he is my Brother I no so." I tried to calm her, it worked. Im good!

She finally got her stuff together and we set off down stairs. Edward was waiting for us when we got down there. Bella locked up the house and we set off towards our home.

"Hey mom guess who is spending the night!?" My mom came out of no where scaring the crap out of pour Isabella.

"Oh good to see you dear, I am Esme the mother hen of this house. I am glad to have you in our home, it's just splendid!" then Esme being Esme scooped up Bella for a hug. Then my father descended from the stairs.

"Well you must be the all famous Isabella Swan we have all being hearing so much about."

"Uh dad she likes to be called Bella. Just saying…" Edward cut in.

"Oh well sorry about that Bella, welcome to our home and it will be a pleasure having you hear." With a smile and a nod he walked over to my mother "I am going to my study, I will see you in a while, love you." That's when I saw it! My father was giving my mother the same look Edward was giving Bella. AWE!!

"I love you to dear." She gave him a quick chaste kiss and he walked away. "Well I have to attend to some house duties so I am sure I will see you… umm maybe tomorrow…? Alice go easy on her please." She said in a whisper.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, and thank you for welcoming me to your home for the night."

"Awe why you're welcome sweet Bella you are welcome here anytime." She gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and walked away leaving me Bella and Edward in the foyer.

Bella~

I was still going through everything that Alice had told me, I was searching Edward's eyes to see if I could see the love she talks about, and oh boy did I see it alright. It was almost as plain as day.

"Well Alice where will I be sleeping?" I asked in my sweetest voice I could muster up to see if she could take a hint.

"Well you will be staying in the spare room off of Edward's room. I am sorry to say but you will be sharing a bathroom together, I hope that is alright?"

"Yes that is fine thank-you." YAY! YAY! YAY! She gave me a scary look and with out notice grabbed me drug me to a room and stopped.

"Put on your pj's and meet me in this room in 5 minutes." And just walked away. Hmm… I am really starting to thin she is crazy.

So I put on my Pajamas and went to meet Alice in what I am guessing is her room by the looks of it.

"Sit." The little pixie said while pointing to her very large pink bed. "We are gonna go MANICURES!" Oh my lord, please save me!

"Really Alice is the necessary? It's kinda late and we have school tomorrow…"

"Awe come on Bella, don't such a party pooper." She sat on the bed crossed her arms and there it was the pout, the pout that will surly kill me one day.

"Fine."

"YAY! Oh you are gonna love this Bella I know it!" She jumped off the bed clapping her hands together and jumped up and down like I little girl who got her favorite doll for Christmas. Im done for.

"I am just saying I am not happy about this." And she set to work jabbering about my life in Phoenix and my mother, and we talked a lot about Edward for reasons I don't know. Maybe she just wanted me to like him, well I have news for you sister I already do.


	3. 3: First time

Chapter: 3

Edward~

Alice just jumped the gun and ran away with Bella; I was headed to my room when she came running back. "Edward I am taking Bella to do some girly things, I want you to use this time to think about how you feel about her. I saw you look at her the same time dad looked at mom, Edward the looks were the same. Think about it." Then she just walked away. WTF! "Oh and by the way, she feels the same."

Ohhh that little pixie. What is she up to? I stood there stunned for about 10 minutes before my brother jasper came up and started waving his hand in front mf my face. What's up with people and doing that today?

"Brother what's wrong? You are standing there like someone just stole your ice cream and gave you $100,000.00 instead. What's up?"

I really didn't know what to say. Do I tell him what's going on with Bella? Even though there is nothing going on… yet. She is so beautiful, the way her hair looks with the sunset shining through the clouds. Today was a kinda sunny day there was still lot's of clouds, but the clouds lets just enough sun through to let my so the lovely auburn color in her hair.

"I think I am falling in love with Bella."

He just stood there, fucking stood there. Prick. "Well uhmm, umm… You don't even know her dude."

What a fucking jack ass. "Well no shit. I don't know what to say, there is a tugging that just won't subside when I am anywhere near her. Even right not it's there, it's almost pain full. No! It is pain full." I don't know how it happened but we were sitting on my bed. Huh Imentally shrugged_; _I really must be out of it.

"Well Edward all I can say is is that, the feeling you say you have for Bella was the same feeling I had for Alice. So buddy I think you _are_ in love. What are you gonna do?"

I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! "I dunno." I just shook my head and got up. I need to have a shower, showers always help me think.

When I got into the shower all I could do was see Bella. It was like she was there with me; it was the most beautiful site. The way the water made rivers over her shoulders and down her arms, the way she put her head back to wash her hair. The way the water made a pool at the small of her back, the way it streamed over her plump ass. The way the water made a waterfall off her delicious collarbones and fell through the valley of her wonderful cleavage. That was it I was so far gone I had to relieve myself or I would not make it through the rest of the night. It didn't feel right the jerk myself off in the same house as Bella, but what needs to be done needs to be done!

Grabbing my already hard cock I started some affective motions from the tip to the base. I just kept picturing Bella and her doing it to me, it felt kinda degrading to her but I knew that if I pictured her doing it, it would be over faster. I pictured those small hands of hers rubbing me so softly it hurt, she started to speed up and started getting on her knees. The way she moved I couldn't help the grunts that came out, it was phenomenal like nothing I have ever seen. She put my rock hard cock in her mouth. "Yeah you like that Bella? You like my hard dick in your mouth?"

I was really hoping that I did not say that out loud, I don't know who could be listening. She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes and sucked. Oh the feeling of having her hot mouth around me was like heaven, nothing has ever felt this good. She was good, she was good for me and I new it. With one last trip down to the base she put my whole length in her mouth and lightly dragged her teeth up my length, she sucked on the tip and I came right there. The way she looked swallowing my cum was amazing. I love this girl and I truly new it when I looked in her eyes.

What the fuck is wrong with me. It was a fucking day dream, OMG I am in for it now. I got out of the shower and dried off. When I went into my room to put on some boxers so I could go to bed, Bella was sitting on my Leather sofa I had in my room.

"HI…" She blushed; I have not seen anything so fucking beautiful in my life. "Umm, I Just needed the bathroom. Sorry to just barge in here."

"Umm… No it's fine totally fine." Wow I must have looked stupid. OMG what if she heard me in the shower? I knew I let out a couple very loud grunts and said her names a couple more times then necessary. She was just staring at me, I felt kinda uncomfortable.

"Well I should have a shower. Sorry to bother you." She got up and started on her way to the bathroom. What am I gonna do? I want to spend more time with this girl.

"Hey... Bella?" She turned around a gave me a questioning look.

"Yes?"

Come on fucker just ask her. "Would you like to… uhmm… go to dinner with me sometime?" There it's out all I have to do is wait for the answer.

She stood there for what seemed like forever and she finally opened her mouth only to shut it again, she did that about 3 times before she answered.

"I think I would not be apposed to that." And she walked into my bathroom, our bathroom and shut the door. I stood there for about 5 minutes and finally heard the shower turn on. I went to go sit on my bed when I heard my angle.

"Edward?"

What would she want? "Yes my Bella?" OMG did I just call her my Bella?

"I forgot to gram pj's do you think you could grab me some out of my bag and bring them to me?"

"Where's your bag?" Could she really want me to, OMG what if I see her naked?

_Way to go Cullen, you are now thinking like a real perv!_

Oh great the almighty voice in side my head. Who do I owe the pleasure?

_Cause you are going to fuck this up without me! I got cho back bra! _

I just rolled my eyes at myself.

"It's in my room."

"Okay give me a minute."

I went to her room to grab some pj's out of her bag. Maybe I should just bring her, her whole beg?

_Are you a moron? Go inside her bag and look fucker! She asked you to._

Well I guess she kinda did.

So I looked in her bag to find her pj's. They were fucking silk little boy shorts and a silk tank top, they were a soft baby blue that would look eatable against her milky skin.

I was going to close the bag that contained all of her things when I noticed something lacey and very pink; I took it out of the bag. OMG what did she need this for? Was she planning something with someone? Maybe she put it in there by mistake… Wow Bella in pink lacy lingerie. Mmm…

I was pulled out of my day dream by someone clearing there throat.

"Are those my pajamas Edward?" SHIT

_You are sooo busted buddy._

"Uhmm, yes here."

"Thank you." Uh-Oh what was she thinking? FUCK I still have her underwear in my hand.

"Here… I guess you might need these." I passed her the lingerie, I am sure I have on a smug smile. I hope not.

"EDWARD!" She slapped me playfully on the arm. "What are you doing with those?"

Shit what do I say?

_Tell her that you thought she would need them…?_

"I just thought you would need them…?" Did I say that as a question? I think I did. FUCK!

"Well these aren't something you were to bed under pj's… So I guess it's one or the other!"

What was she saying? That she was either going to were the pink underwear or the pj's?

_Pink underwear please!_

"What do you think I should wear?" She said holding up the bra and underwear in one hand and the blue silk pj's in the other.

"Well whatever you feel more comfortable in love." Oh shit I did not just say that out loud.

_Oh dam right's buddy you did. She is gonna see right through you now._

Bella~

So I got out of the shower wondering where my pj's were and why Edward had not brought them in yet. So I grabbed a towel drying myself off and wrapped it snug around my body. I exited the bathroom and walked to my room.

OMG why did he have those in his hands? And why was he looking at them like there was someone in them? Maybe he was picturing me in them? I thought about it for a minute with a smug look on my face and then thought about it, no he was thinking about some other girl in them I can tell. He does not like me nope! Not gonna happen.

After a minute with debating with myself on what to do I cleared my throat to tell him that I was there.

"Are those my pajamas Edward?" he had my silky baby blue pj's in one hand and my very pink lingerie in the other.

"Uhmm, yeah here." He said passing me my pj's, but held on to the pink underwear for what looked like dear life! Haha how cute!

"Thank you." I just sat there and waited for him to give me the lingerie but to me it looked like he wasn't gonna give them back.

He sat there for a minute and what looked like realization crossed in his eyes.

"Here… You might need these." He said with a smug look. Oh he is gonna pay for that one.

"EDWARD!" I said and slapped him playfully on the arm. HA look who's gonna be smug now.

"I just thought you would need them…?" He said it as a question. Hmm… Maybe he wants me to wear them. Let's see.

"Well these are not something you wear to bed under pj's… So I guess it is one or the other." I said with a shrug trying not to tell him I want him to tell me what ones to wear.

A smile came across his face and something told me he wanted the pink so I thought I would ask.

"What ones do you think I should wear?" Holding up the lingerie in one hand and the blue silk pj's in the other.

"Well whatever you feel more comfortable in love." WAIT!! Did he just call me LOVE?

"What was that Edward?"

"Uhmm, whatever you feel more comfortable in?" Hmm maybe I was just imaging things. Oh well I shrugged and walked away in to the bathroom.

What ones should I wear? What if he thinks im gross? What if he dose not like me? What if Alice if wrong? Fuck it. You only live once right?

So with that I put on the pink lingerie and walked out of the bathroom with one last glance in the mirror.

Edward was sitting on my bed I felt a little self-conscious just standing there in front of him almost naked.

He just sat there on the bed with a smirk on his face. Wtf was his problem? Maybe I had something one me. No… I just had a shower. Maybe he found me revaluating? No I think I am quite pretty.

"What?" I asked with a slow shaky breath.

"Nothing, you look… beautiful actually." What was this guy for real? He knew me for like what? 4 hours. Wow.

"Thank you?" was about all I could muster up because that crooked smile he gave me made my breath hitch.

He stood up from my bed and started walking over to me, stalking my in a way like I was his pray. It was kinda sexy to be honest. But for some reason I could not find it in me to be scared or nervous. Actually I felt very at ease and comfortable with him.

"You very welcome Bella." He said in a seductive sexy voice.

"Uhmm, Edward what are you doing?" He grabbed my around my waist and lowered his head to nibble on my ear.

"Bella, you don't know how irresistible you look in that." He breathed in to my ear. His smelt divine like cinnamon and mint. I felt my knees start to shake and he held me tighter.

He started to kiss down my neck and stopped to lick up my collar bone. I small moan rolled off my lips causing my hips to buck into his. What was he doing? You know what I don't care I love it and I don't want him to stop.

I pushed him over to the bed until I felt us hit the edge. I ran my hands down him chest and felt everyone one of his perfect mussels twitch and relax by my touch. Once I reached the hem of his shirt I slowly, deadly slow pulled it over his head. OMG he was gorgeous, he looked like a statue carved from stone. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this world.

I felt his hands slowly come up my side from where it sat on my hips. As he made his was up he messaged and needed my skin till he reached my breasts and squeezed them. I felt the tingly feeling in my stomach knowing I was in desperate need for release.

"You are so beautiful Bella. If only you knew what I wanted to do to you." He said it in the most love filled way I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw him on the bed and straddled his lap.

"Then show me." I grinded hard on his erection making him moan and grab my hips.

"Do you think that is a good idea Bella?" he said in a strained and husky voice like he was holding himself back.

I leaned down and kissed him hard, with everything that I had. "Don't hold back Edward. Let go. Show me." I don't know if it came out as sexy as I wanted it to but I know that it was full of love and desire and want and need and lust. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

He gave me a look and I don't know what was in that look except that it looked like love, and a lot of it.

He rolled me over so he was hovering over me with his legs in-between mine. I scraped my nails down his chest till I reached his belt buckle. I slowly undid the clasp and the button on his jeans. I tugged on his zipper while looking him in the eyes and he grinded into me, that was all the okay I needed so I pulled down the zipper and drug my finger along his erection on the was down. He groaned and bucked his hips into mine.

I used my feet to pull his jeans down the rest of the way and wrapped my legs around his torso pulling him closer so I could get the friction I needed. I ground my hips in to him hard causing us both to moan loudly.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this? If we go any farther I don't know if I will be able to stop." The concern in his eyes made mine want to water up. I just pulled him for a kiss he would never forget. It started out slow and full of love and when his tongue came across my bottom lip I granted him access. His taste was amazing, like smoke and honey and spice, it was intoxicating.

The kiss became more fierce and hungry, when he finally pulled anyway both of us gasping for air he moved the kiss to my jaw and down to the hollow of my neck, I moaned with the pleasure he was giving with me. My hands dove into his silky bronze hair to pull him closer, he started to suck hared.

"D-don…don't lea…leave a-a-a…a mark… Char…Charlie will k-kill me…" I stuttered. Hmm I can't even form coherent sentences, he must me good. He started to move down to the valley of my breasts and moved his hand under my back to unclasp my bra. I arched into his chest to give him more room to unclasp my bra. He painfully slowly slid my bra down my arms.

"You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Bella. What made me deserve you?" He just sat there and stared at me taking in every inch of my uncovered body. He ran his soft hands down my sides to my flat stomach till he reached my panties. He slid his finger into the waist band of the lingerie, thank god I shaved. He slowly started to pull them down as if to ask for my permission so I lifted my hips and he yanked them of and came back up to take my lips with his.

I could feel his rock hard shaft against my sex it sent shivers to places I didn't even know existed. I reached my hands down to pull off his boxers I needed to feel him against my skin, I needed to feel him. When I got his boxers off he grinded hard into me and all I could get out was his name.

"Edward…"

"Yes love?" Okay for one how can he talk so calmly? And two what's with him and calling me love? Was he in fact in love with me? Maybe it's just my brain but I don't care I don't want to think about this right now I just want to feel him in me.

"You feel s-so good…" I said in a huff. "I need to-to feel a-all of y-you…" His hand went down to me heat and he slid a finger in to my wet folds causing me to let out a shaky moan.

"Oh babe, you are all ready for me." He said in a sexy seductive voice, all I could do was nod. I grinded into his hand and he slipped two fingers in me and began pumping in and out of me, his thumb pushed against my clit and started rubbing it in a circular motion. I moaned on the edge of my release. He added another finger and curled them to hit my g-spot just right. I clamped around his fingers and cried his name and I rocked out my orgasm. BEST orgasm of my life if I might say so myself.

As I waited for my breathing to steady he began kissing my all over my wet folds my hip bone my stomach the valley between my breasts and stopped to take my right breast in him mouth while needing the other, I moaned him name and bucked my hips into his. He looked up at me with a smug smile on his face. He leaned into my neck and nibbled on my ear.

"What would you like Bella?" He whispered and grinded his hips into mine.

"I want you to take me, I want you now!" I am sure it sounded like I was whining which only made him smile bigger.

"And how bad to you want me babe?" He said against my mouth and took my bottom lip in his teeth and began to suck on it.

I moaned against his mouth and thrusted my hips against him causing his dick to slid into my entrance just the tiniest bit.

"I fucking want you bad! FUCK ME EDWARD! Fuck me hard and fast! TAKE ME!" I all but yelled at him.

He got a devious smile on him face and with and shrug of his shoulders and an 'okay' he thrusted into me HARD! "OMG" I gasped and moaned at the same time form the pain and the pleasure all in one.

"Are you okay love?" I looked in his eyes they were full adoration, love, caring, concern, lust, and need. I smiled and nodded with thrusting into him to give him the okay to continue.

We started out slow for reasons I don't know, maybe for me to get used to his size, or to savor the feeling. But whatever it was I was grateful because he did hurt but he felt so good I never wanted it to end.

The feeling of him inside me was amazing; it felt like he was supposed to be there, like we were two missing pieces to lost puzzle.

"Ugh… BELLA! Ugh… You're so tight, and so fucking WET!" The look on his face was so fucking hot, his mouth came crashing down on mine with so much need, and want it was almost sad, but not quite.

"Fuck Edward, FUCK ME! Make me cum! Please… Im almost there. UGH!"

He lifted my left leg over his shoulder and went deeper in hitting my spot perfectly; oh I was so far gone. "EDWARD!" I had a strange feeling in my heart that we were not just fucking but that we were making love. With the way that he would caress my face and kiss me on my neck shoulders and mouth. The look in his eyes told me everything he just stared at me with… love.

"Im almost there, harder!" I wanted him to go harder and faster but for some reason he was being gentle, almost loving.

"Me too, cum with me love, I want to feel you cum on my hard dick inside of you." He looked me straight in the eyes, I knew it then Edward Cullen loved me, and I loved him.

I cumed at that second my walls clamped around his shaft and milked him causing him to cum at the same time.

With 3 more thrust's he collapsed on top of me.

"That… w-was the… be-best sex ever!" he said taking in heavy breaths.

All I could do was nod with a big stupid grin on my face im sure. I have never been told that I was the best at anything, and being a virgin, yeah I am pretty fucking proud. But I couldn't stop thinking about what is gonna happen now. Shit did I fuck everything up? I hope not.

Edward pulled out of me and I whimpered from the loss of contact. He rolled over on his side to face me, running his godly fingers threw my hair and down my back. "That was wonderful love, I am glad we did it now. I would have been really missin out if we waited."

Wait what was he talking about? "What are you talking about, waited? Waited for what?"

"Well to be together of course. I still want to _be_ with you I am just happy that we chose to sex before you know it was official." Wait a second buddy… Is that your cheesy line for asking my out?

'Waiting for what to be official exactly?"

"Well me and you of course. You are a silly girl, aren't you Bella Swan?"

"I guess so… So was that your cheesy like for asking me out _Edward Cullen_?"

"I suppose it was… Well here, my dear sweet _Bella Swan_, will you be girlfriend?"

Was he for real? "Well… If you suppose…" That was not really an answer but I will see if he is for real first.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

_SAY YES! Are you that stupid hunny? He just gave you the best sex in your life; well I guess it was the first, but still. And you saw it yourself; the boy is in love with you._

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend Cullen."

"YES! I mean… good…" aha awe that's cute, I really think that this will work. Well I hope so anyway…

He lifted himself so he was hovering over me and kissed me, oh it was the best kiss of my life, and it was full of love, promise, and adoration. I could really love this kid, I can see that now.

He laid butterfly kisses all down my jaw the my neck and one on each peek of my breasts, then rolled over and pulled me into his strong arms.

"Sleep my Bella." He said and kissed me on top of my head.

"Goodnight Edward." I said into his chest with a kiss.

"Goodnight Bella."

I Laid there and let sleep take over me.

"I love you, forever."

Wait was that him or was I totally over come by sleep? Oh well I was too tired to ask, I will just live the moment and pretend it was him. So I mumbled, "As I love you." I am not sure what is sounded like but I was too tired to care.

I realllly hope you guy's like it so far. I am trying really hard to make it my best. I want to be an editor after I grad so if anyone has any questions or if I fucked up anywhere please let me know and I will be sure to fix it. I really can't wait to hear what you's think! THANKS!

xoxo, Cassandra!


	4. 4: The Morning after

**Chapter 4: The morning after.**

Edward~

I woke up this morning next to an angel; her hair covered her pillow and her face. I looked at my watch and it read 10 after 5 so I knew I had to get up and go to my own bed so we would not get caught by Alice or worse my mother. I didn't know what they would think because we had just met and were naked in bed together, not a good way to start the morning.

I slowly removed my arms from around Bella causing her to stir.

"Mmhh, where are you going?" She said in a groggy voice full of sleep, her voice was still the loveliest I have ever heard.

"Shh, go back to sleep I need to go to my own bed so we don't get caught." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got out of bed. I gathered up my clothing and went threw the bathroom to my own room. Taking one more look at my angel I walked into my room.

I knew I had to mess up my bed or something just incase my mom came in and noticed I had not slept in it that night. Throwing my blankets around and squishing and moving my pillows, I was quite satisfied and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

In the shower I replayed last night in my head. I could have sworn I heard Bella say 'As I love you' before she fell asleep. Had she heard me tell her I loved her? Was she already dreaming? Well I don't know and I am not about to ask, if she loves me it will come out one day. I hope she still wants to be my girlfriend; OMG Cullen settle down everything will be fine.

_Yeah Cullen, everything will be fine…_

Oh shut up you don't know anything.

_Well actually I am your conscience I know everything. Thanks though!_

Well if you know everything then did Bella tell me she loved me last night?

_I dunno did she? I think you should no it is common sense, _you_ tell her you love her and four seconds later she tells you it right back. _

OMG she loves me!

"She loves me." I said with a little too much excitement well in this case there is not too much excitement at all.

"Who loves you?" Fuck!

"ALICE!" I whined. "What are you doing in here? GET OUT! I am having a fucking shower!"

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you…"

"What about?" Fuck I wish she would hurry up, I have to get ready for school.

"Well about Bella." What?

"What about her?" Oh no, what if she told Alice that she did not want to be with me. Shit, what am I gonna do?

"Well she kinda told me about last night, I just want to know if you are for real because if you hurt her Edward I swear to god I will kill you!"

Knowing my little pixie she was not lying she would do it. And I am not going to hurt Bella I love her.

"I am for real Alice I am not going to hurt Bella I love her."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know BYE!"

Wow she is pretty strange… oh well you have to love her, you just can't not.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, putting on a pair of dark faded jeans and a black long sleeved button down I went down stairs with the rest of my family to eat breakfast and see Bella. I wonder what she is going to act like in front of my family. Will she ignore me? Will she give me a kiss to let everyone know we are dating? I hope so I want everyone to know that she is mine!

So I walked down stairs to find my family sitting there eating breakfast along with Bella, she is so beautiful. She looked at me from across the island with a confused expression.

"Uhmm, well I should go and bring my stuff over to my house and grab my book bag for school…" She gave me a look that kinda looked like 'COME!'

So after she left I said my good byes and walked over to her house. Knocking on the door 3 times before it was swung open by a very enthusiastic Bella.

"Come in." She sounded a little out of breath.

"Hi… I just wanted to-" but I was cut off from a very eager kiss form my love.

"What was that for?" I asked a little confused.

"What a girl can't kiss her boyfriend? Or are you not really my boyfriends…?" She looked kind of sad. No I will not have nay of that.

I picked her up and gave her the most loved filled kiss I could muster up, it was hot and sensual, and of course full of love.

"Bella, you are my girlfriend, I just didn't know if you still wanted to be because you never said anything to me this morning."

"Well I didn't know how you wanted to act in front of your family, or if you were even serious about last night." Was she for real? Of course I was serious.

"Bella, baby of course I was for real. And you are my girlfriend and that is how I want to treat you, not only in front of my family but also in front of everyone. I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours." She gave me the most wonderful smile and buried her face in my chest.

"Are you ready for school? I will give you a ride if you like?" She nodded and grabbed her things, and we set of to her first day at Forks High school.

We got to school to see that my siblings had already arrived. I walked her to the office to Ms. Cope to get her schedule for her classes.

"Hello Ms. Cope." I said to the woman that I am sure had quite the crush on me. Not to be modest but her face always became flush and she had trouble forming coherent sentences when I was talking to her.

"OH! Edward, Ho-how are you…?" She said quite breathlessly.

"I am fine thank you; I am just here to pick up Bella's schedule."

"Oh yes Ms. Swan I have your schedule right here." She passed it to Bella along with a slip for all of her teachers to sign.

"Thank you Ms. Cope." My angel said in a very respectable voice that must be reserved for adults.

"Your welcome dear, just have all your teachers sign that piece of paper and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Have a wonderful day you two."

"Thank you again Ms. Cope and same to you." We walked out of the office with my arm around her waste will looking over her shoulder to see if we had any classes together.

"Well do we have any classes together?"

"Umm well yes, Second period history, lunch fifth period biology, and eight period gym." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh well at least… Shit! Hide me!" I looked around only to see Newton waving and making his way over to me and Bella.

"BELLA! OVER HERE, IT'S ME MIKE, MIKE NEWTON!!" How many of this kids bones am I gonna have to break?

"Cullen." He said with a nod and some not so well hidden disgust.

"Newton, how about you stay away from my girl friend and I won't re break your arm again?" I said looking him in the eye to show him I was for real.

"Holy Cullen I just wanted to see if me and Bella had any classes together, you know maybe get to know her better…" He said with what was supposed to be a seductive voice but was actually quite revolting.

"Actually Mike, I am sorry to say but if I have any classes with you I will be sure to trade them for something else, bye now." Wow my baby's got some spunk, Rosie would love her!

Walking away from a very speechless Newton I leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Wow I can see you can take care of yourself, but you have to be careful with Mike, once that kid see's something that he like's he wont let off until he get's it, you should have seen what he did to that poor Jessica Stanley just so she would say his name. It was quite pathetic I might say so myself." With a laugh I looked down at Bella's face she had a look of horror plaster across it like someone just killed her family in front of her and laughed about it.

"What's wrong Bella?" I was starting to get worried when she just stood there. "Bella! What's wrong?"

"Did-did you just say you bro-broke Newton's ar-arm?" Woops...

"Uh yeah at the beginning of the year he pulled up Alice's skirt in front of a bunch of guy's so I broke his arm and told him he would never lift up another skirt in his life." Shit I hope she does not think bad about for this…

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm the protectful brother."

"As well as the protectful boyfriend love."

We walked in silence for most of the walk to her first class except for all the whispers and a couple of girls I had to slap off me.

"Eddie-Bear, why haven't you called me?"

"Jessica please, we are not together we never were I have a girlfriend, please just walk away."

"What this slut!" Oh no she didn't! Just as I was about to tell the bitch off my little fire cracker jumped in.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me? You are the slut for running up to how many guys and asking why they haven't called you that's a slut right there. Please!"

"You bitch!" She walked up to my Bella and slapped her in the face.

I was going to break the man law of not hitting woman when my Bella surprised me again and punched Jessica right in the teeth. Wow I might have to get some moves of my girl, she's good!

"Don't you ever come near me or my boyfriend ever again, and if you do I swear Skankley it will be the last thing you do outside of a hospital bed."

That little escapade made me scared of my girl.

"Wow darling that was somthin I don't think I will have another girl from this school approach me again! Thanks baby."

"I didn't do it for you Edward, I did it to let those bitch know whose boss, and know who is running this school now. I am not going to put up with anyone's bull shit." Hmm, was it possible to love this girl anymore?

I pushed against her locker and gave her a very urgent kiss which she complied with, with much enthusiasm.

"Alright baby, your first class is right in that door; I can now see you can handle yourself. And I have to get to my own class. She you next block." I blew her a kiss and walked myself my English, I am just glad to know she has Alice this block it made me feel a lot better.

Bella~

After Telling off mike and punching Jessica in the face, I could see this was going to be a good day. I walked into my first period English class when I saw that little pixie.

"Hey Alice! How are you?" I walked over and took the seat beside her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No Mr. Burton moved this Jake kid that sat here so the new girl could sit with ME! And I am good, I heard you told off Newton and punched Stanly in the face. Good first day?"

"Actually yes to tell you the truth." I turned to pay attention to the teacher; I let my mind wander over to Edward and the thought that he may have been the slut of the whole school. I was not impressed at the least.

I didn't even realize that class was out until I had Alice waving her hand in front of may face.

"Bella… class is over… hellooo…" I snapped out of it and stood up.

"Thanks Alice, sorry my mind just wondered. Hey I have a question, was Edward the slut of the school before I came?"

She just laughed hackling like a hyena. "No Bella, he just has girls throwing themselves at his feet on a daily basis, im not lying. It is actually very sad…" and she walked away turning around at the door. "See you at lunch." And she was gone. Leaving me to think about what I was going to have to put up with, being with this god and everything. I had to laugh at myself for the thought.

I made my way to my class with Edward but not before running into someone. I knew it was too good to be true that I told someone off caused physical harm and had yet to fall on my face.

I tripped over my own two feet and landed in a pair of very strong arms.

"Umm, sorry…" I said as I looked up at a guy you must have been around 6 foot 5 with dark russet colored skin and a grin of razor sharp white teeth. He was gorgeous.

"That's quite alright Isabella." How the fuck did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?"

"Well Isabella you are the new meat of the school, as in everyone knows who you are." He said with a laugh. Not funny buddy…

"Hmm that's nice, and please call me Bella."

"Okay, I am Jacob you can call me Jake."

"Hey you were in my English class weren't you?"

"Yes I am."

Not noticing someone had come up behind me until I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Jake."

"Cullen." He gave me a kiss on the head and rubbed my shoulders.

"I see you have met my girlfriend."

"Yes your girlfriend, figures." He said under his breath but not low enough for me not to hear it.

"And what is that supposed to mean Jake?"

"Oh you heard that well umm just that a beautiful girl comes to school and it is obvious the\at Cullen would have first dibz." He said with a smirk.

"Well to be honest I think I called dibz on him to be exact. But I need to be getting to my class; it was nice to meet you Jake. Bye."

We walked away and headed to are history class, but I still wonder what he meant by Cullen getting first dibz… oh well with the smirk on his face I knew that he must have just been saying shit to get me pissed off and I was not about to let it work.

"So how was your first class babe?"

"I don't know to be honest…"

"What did you skip on your first day?" He said looking a little worried.

"No I just couldn't pay attention…" I really did not want to tell him it was because I could not stop thinking about him, ego boost much!

"And why is that?" he said turning me around to look me in the eye. Shit I could not lie to him I was such a bad liar.

"I could not stop thinking about you." I said a little too quite avoiding his eyes.

"What was that?" he said with a sly smile.

"Icouldn'tstopthinkingaboutyou." I said in a huff.

"Wait what? I can't under stand you love."

"I-COULD-NOT-STOP-THINKING-ABOUT-YOU. Is that clearer _Cullen_?" I said turning away from the large smirk that crossed his face and walking into the class room.

He caught up with me and grabbed me around to waist causing me to squeak.

"To tell you the truth babe, I could not pay attention to my first class either."

That made me feel a little bit better but I was not going to show him that, so instead I just walked to the back of the class room and took my seat beside him.

The class flew by with me being able to stair at Edward the whole time. I had a large feeling that he was going to be the cause of me repeating the 12th grade.

The bell rand and I hardly remember anything the teacher talked about, something about the depression in the late 1800's.

As me and Edward made are way to the lunch room we were ambushed by a very hyper Emmett.

"Hey Brother, heya Belly!" He did not just call me 'Belly'.

"Hey Emmy-whemmy." HA take that big muscular guy!

"Ooh nice one Bellsy." He said in a roar of laughter, I was gonna have to think of a better one than that.

"So where are you two headed?"

"Umm _lunch…_ where else would we be going dumb ass?"

"Oh I dunno maybe to your car to finish last night!" He started howling with laughter I thought he was going to crash to the floor at any moment. I felt my face start to heat up with the realization of what he had just said. Shit did he hear us last night? Who else heard us? SHIT!

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Edward tried to sound like he didn't know what his brother was talking about but I could see right threw him and I think Emmett could as well.

"Don't play stupid Edward, the whole house heard except for mom and dad thank god!" he said rolling his eyes and throwing his hand in the air and letting his hand dangle like a gay guy would when he answered a stupid question to a straight guy about shoes.

"Whatever Emmett me and Bella need to get to _lunch_, why don't you go find Rose and go to your own car for kicks!" An irritated Edward I could tell grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lunch room where the stairs and whispers started _again… _

"Do you think everyone heard? Oh god they did didn't they? OMG they are all going to think down on me." No wonder Alice was being so ogling this morning and that's why everyone had a huge grin on there face. I fell into there brothers trap like every other girl. Wait what am I saying was I calling my boyfriend that I knew for no longer then 38 hours a slut? Hmm maybe…

"No I think Emmett heard us because his bedroom in below yours and just told everyone except my mother and father. And Bella no one will think down on you, me and you are together it's not like it was a one night stand or anything." I sure hope he was right because seeing how Emmett acts I am sure that it is easy for him to over work things.

After a very long lunch and more horrible classes I was finally on my way home with Edward. Going over everything in my head that had happened today like my meeting a very nice girl named Angela and her boyfriend Ben in fourth period Calculus and a very distracting fifth period Biology with Edward, I found out that I have sixth period Socials with Jasper and seventh period foods with Rose, PE was far the worst I thank god that I had it with Edward because if he was not there I would caused a small riot with the volleyball.

I managed to make it home with no cuts and only minimal bruising. I said a quick good bye to Edward just wanting to be in my bed and sleep. Charlie was out again tonight and I was not about to tell Edward that because I knew that he would insist on me spending the night at his house.

So I just crawled into bed and begged sleep to take me. I knew that sleep would not come if I kept replaying last night's events in my mind so I thought about Renee and how she was planning on coming to visit me next month to see how I am settling. With that may last thoughts before I fell asleep were of what will come with tomorrow at that dreaded Forks High school.

I hope you guys liked it. I won't get to working on Chapter 5 until tomorrow some time. Alright good night!

XOXO Cassandra!


	5. 5: He loves me he loves me not

**Chapter: 5 He loves me he loves me not.**

Bella~

I woke up to that evil little pixie jumping on my bed, I tried to cover my head with my blankets but nope she would not have any of that.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up! NOW!"

"Ten more minutes please im bagging you. Don't make me do it!" I whined I really didn't want to get up I still had things to think about. Like does Edward love me or doesn't he, could he just be saying that to get with the new girl or does he actually love me?

"No we are going SHOPPING!" no, no, no, no, no, no, no, please god no!

"But why Alice, I don't want to I have too many things on my mind, im too… sad."

She finally stopped jumping on my bed and came and sat beside me. "Why are you sad Bella? What's there to be sad about? You have my brother and a best friend like me and Charlie, you have everything."

"That's the thing Alice, Edward…"

"Why are you sad about Edward? He loves you." She had such a sad tone in her voice, it made me feel like shit.

"Well I dunno I just feel like he is using me. Like the way girls throw themselves at him, and all the talk and whispers. I can't help but think that I am just another notch on his belt."

Alice got up and knelt on the ground by my face grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, Edward loves you. He would give the world for you, I know my brother and I know that he has never had a girl friend because he has never cared about someone like he cares about you." She said it so sincere I knew that she was telling me the truth, Alice would never lie to me or hurt me, and I guess I need to have the same faith in Edward.

"Okay, thanks Al, I feel better now. Let's go shopping." I could have sworn her eye's were going to bulge out of her head she just started screaming and jumping up and down, I was just praying that she wasn't going to have a heart attack.

"Settle down Alice, you going to give yourself a hernia." I laughed as I got out of bed, that chick is to god dam happy!

Alice~

I decided I was going to wake up Bella this morning and make her go shopping with me, I knew that it was a long shot but no one can resist my puppy dog eye's I knew that much.

When I got over to Bella's she was of course still in bed so I started jumping on her bed, by the way she looked she was thinking about something very hard she looked almost sad.

After telling her that we were going shopping she told me she didn't want to because she was sad, HA I was right!

I couldn't understand why she was sad when she told me it was my brother I had a feeling that this was going to come up sooner or later. My brother was the biggest slut in our school. He has slept or hooked up with every single girl in our school even some that had boyfriends. He didn't think much of him self, he always said that he would stop when he found the right girl for him, Bella.

He would always say he had a fairy tale about the prince charming that would charm every girl, until along came his love, again Bella.

When she mentioned that she thought he was using her I had to put an end to that, she was his life, he would give his life so that she would be happy, and my Eddie would do anything and everything for his Bella. She had to know that he loved her but also that it was not my place to say anything to her. I had to give her some information so that she would not jump to conclusions and looking at Bella she looked like she was the kind of girl to do so.

"So are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah Al, let me have a shower and get dressed, then we can go."

"Okay hurry!"

I waited for the lazy ass the have a shower, and ran to my house to get her some clothes. I couldn't walk around the mall with something she would wear, nope not going down.

I when I got up to my room I started going threw my closet for something that would fit Bella when Edward walked in.

"Where's Bella?" He looked kinda confused.

"She's at her house getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?"

"We are going SHOPPING!" I squealed, he did not look to happy about that.

"Please don't change her Alice, she already looks like a model with out you making her look like a premature hooker." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ouch brother, I would not do that to her, that hurt that you would think that low of me. I am only fixing her wardrobe, most of her stuff is out dated, and she needs something to fire her up." I said with a wink and grabbed Bella some clothes.

"Yeah okay, well you girls have fun."

"Wait what are you talking about? You're coming with us. We need someone to carry all our bags!"

"Oh no Alice, you're on your own." He said raising his hands in defense. Time for the puppy dog eye's.

"Please Edward…" I said batting my eye lashes; I could tell he was giving in.

"Fine! But only because Bella is going." He said and walked out the door.

"Okay meet me at your car in 20 minutes." I yelled down the hall after him.

I walked over to Bella's house with the clothes I chose for her with a large grin on my face. I made it just in time as I walked up the stairs she was just walking out of the bathroom. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I went to my house to pick you out some clothes for the day and to tell Edward that he was coming to."

She got a little sparkle in her eyes and turned away.

"Why is Edward coming?" She asked with a blush. No wonder Edward loves her, she is soo cute!

"To hold our bags of course! Why else would he come?"

"I dunno aha, why did you have to go get clothes? You look fine."

"There for you."

Awe she looks so scared. "Oh no Alice, nope not going to happen, I agreed to go shopping, you are not going to dress me up like a little doll."

"Ha, it's not that bad Bella look, there jeans and a blue tub top, it's cute. And they will fit you perfect!"

"Fine, but you are not doing my hair or my make-up."

"Fine, whatever your choice."

"Yes it is now get out so I can get dressed." She said while pushing me out the door.

"Okay but hurry up Edward is waiting for us."

"Okay im almost done." Ten minutes later she opened the door. DAM she looked HOT!

"You look HOT! You're going to kill poor Eddie." I said in awe.

"Please don't call him that. It bugs me." She looked so sad… oh yeah that's what all his skanks call him… oops.

"Sorry babe, I didn't think."

"Its fine lets just get this over with." She sighed and walked around me and down the stairs.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast first?" The poor girl has to be hungry; she is way to skinny for her own good.

"No, I will get something at the mall later." Why was she all of a sudden so sad? What did I say?

"Bella, why are you so sad? Did I do or say something wrong?" I looked at her with the saddest face I could muster up; I didn't want her to be sad for out first shopping trip together.

"Its not you Alice, its me. I know that sounds so cliché but it's true. I just want you to be right about Edward…" She said with teary eyes.

"Awe babe, I am right, like I said he is my brother I know him better then anyone else in my family because not only is he my brother but he is my best friend."

"Okay Alice, so where are we going shopping?" She looked a little bit happier that's all I can ask for.

"Port Angela's I hope you don't mind we can go to Seattle if you'd like."

"Sure Seattle sounds perfect, the shopping is much better anyways." Yeah it is usually but I just bought out all the good stores, oh well this is more for Bella than it is for me.

"Okay, let's go!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Hold on Alice I have to lock up the house Charlie is not going to be home all weekend…" She said with a laugh, wait what Charlie is not going to be home all weekend and she didn't even tell him, im so, so , so hurt….

"_Shit_…" she said under her breath, something tells me she didn't want anyone to know.

"What? Why didn't you tell me your father was not going to be here this weekend?" I asked with I think was a confused look on my face.

"Because I didn't want you all to fuss and make me spend the weekend at your house, yes I would love to spend the time with Edward, I just don't want to be a nuisance. Ya know?"

"Yeah whatever you are spending the weekend at my house weather you like it or not. You would have stayed if your dad was home or not anyway so get over it." I said in a huff. I threw on a smile so she didn't know that she had hurt my feelings.

"Let's go shopping baby!" I pulled her to the car where my brother was waiting.

"Wow, Bella you look… amazing." He said a little out of breath.

"Thank you Edward, but geez it's only jeans and a shirt." She laughed.

"Yeah I know but its jeans and a shirt that look totally hot on you." Ohh someone is gonna get a little somethin, somethin in the change rooms later.

"Alright you two let's hit the road." I said and jumped in the back of Edwards Volvo.

"Okay, let's go." Edward said after he helped Bella into her seat and took his own in the driver's seat.

They were so cute, holding hands and staring at each other with goo-goo eyes.

The ride to Seattle was a comfortable silence between us with Claire De Lune playing in the back ground, very relaxing.

When we got to the mall it was not that crowded for a Saturday so that's good. We got out of the car and made our way to the front doors.

"Are you ready Bella? Alice can become quite crazy when it comes to shopping."

"Yes I think I will be fine." She looked at me and gave me a glare.

"Okay princess, let's get shoppin!" I squealed and grabbed her hand running threw the doors. I love to shop and I love Bella, this is going to be fun.

Edward~

Poor Bella, she has been taken hostage by my Sysco sister. _Great… _

"Alice im serious go easy on her, she's a noob." I said in a serious tone.

Bella looked at me with fire in her eyes. "Oh I am the noob hey? I don't think so I am sure that I could out shop your sister anytime." She said in a threatening voice.

Alice's eyes lit up like a tree on Christmas. "Oh is that a fact?" She said in a mischievous tone.

"Why yes it is for a matter of fact." She said as she walked away. "Are you coming Alice?" she said looking over she shoulder and walking into an American Eagle out fitter's store.

Alice looked at me like I just gave her the perfect present for her birthday. "Thank you Edward, she's perfect!"

I looked at her in shock. "I didn't get her for you Alice; I got given her for me." I said pointing at my chest. "Me, and for me only, not you." I said walking towards the store Bella had entered.

"Oh well she is still perfect and I am glad _you _have her."

As we walked into the store Bella was no where to be found. "Maybe she is in the change rooms?" I asked my sister confused.

"Yeah maybe if she only found one item." She scoffed. "Know one shops that fast, not even me." She rolled her eye's, she was right she was the fasted shopper in the state maybe even the world. I wouldn't doubt it though she was good.

As we walked up to the dressing room Bella came out in the sexiest dress I have ever seen. It was red and silk and so tight I didn't know how she could breathe.

It was strapless covering not enough of her cleavage and stopped just above her mid calf.

"How do I look?" she said with a purr spinning in a circle with a large smirk on her face. I couldn't say anything I had no breath it was gone, she literally took my breath away. Wow.

"You, you, y-you look HOT!" Alice roared, she kinda sounded like Emmett for a second.

"I know right." She said flipping her hair over her shoulders with a wink. She was going to be the death of me I can see it clearly now.

"What about you Edward do you like it?" She said with a small pout coming across her face. I hated it when she pouted Alice ain't got nothing on my girl.

All I could do was nod with my mouth wide open I could tell. Bella walked over to me and pushed my chin up and pretended to wipe away some drool, well maybe she didn't have to pretend. She gave me a quick kiss and walked back into the change room brining Alice with her.

"Smooth…" Was all I could muster up in my daze.

I couldn't really here them talking in the change room, but I strained my ears to be able to hear.

"Oooh, that's going to kill him," Alice whispered. "I didn't think you had it in you to shop that fast." She squealed.

"Yeah I told you I could out shop you." Bella laughed.

I really didn't think she had it in her, Alice was crazy and when she started shopping you practically had to knock her out and drag her away from the mall to get her to stop.

"Alright, so are you getting all of that?" Alice asked a little bit surprised, there must be a lot.

"Yes I think so, it all fits perfect and looks really good. Where to next?" Bella ask only a little bit curious.

"I was thinking…. Victoria secret? Or maybe the _sex_ shop at the other side of the mall, we would have to ditch Edward for either though. We want it to be a surprise." She laughed. Evil little pixie, im gonna get you for that, you can make sure of that. Actually a surprise might be nice once you think about it, kinda like the pink lingerie… yummy….

"Sure Al, whatever one you want." Bella said happily. Popping me out of my wonderful memory.

"Okay we will hit both; we will do Victoria Secret first and make our way down the mall. You have a lot of bags so that will give us an excuse for Edward to go back to the car."

"Okay. Let's go ring this up." With that they came out with… HOLY SHIT she must have had 20 out fits there. She was better than Alice; no way could Alice get that much that fast.

"Okay handsome let's get out of here." Bella said grabbing my hand.

Alice took all of Bella's clothes and paid for them and met us outside of the store.

"Hey Edward, can you go put these in the car, we are going to have a lot more, this will just make it easier on you." She said handing me the bags.

"Yeah okay, have fun in _Victoria's Secret_." I said with a laugh.

They just stood there and gawked at me. Yeah that's right I know what you to are up to, I said to myself.

I walked back to the car and put the stuff in the trunk slowly, thank god I got a car with a huge trunk. I knew I would need it one day. By the time I got back to the mall and found my girls they had already hit almost every store in the mall and had over 30 bags. Wow they were fast.

They were both pooped so I decided we get something to eat and head home if they were finished. They both agreed profusely and sat down.

"Chinese." They both said at the same time. Well at least they were easy. I laughed to myself and went and got our food.

When I got up to the counter a very scared Mike came to take my order. Ahahaha I thought his parents owned a store in Forks.

"Mike, I thought your parents owned that camping store or whatever?"

"Yeah they do but I needed the extra money…" He was so scared it was kinda sad.

I gave him my order and waited for it to be ready.

"You can go sit down Cullen I can bring it to you when it's ready." He said while staring at Bella.

"No, I can wait thank you." I said with venom in my voice, no way was he going near Bella, _my_ Bella.

"Whatever." He said with faint disgust and walked away.

I laughed inwardly to myself. What a fool if he thinks he could ever have a chance with someone as great as Bella.

We finally got our food and ate in comfortable silence, the girls were way too tired to talk they could hardly eat.

"Are you lady's ready to go home?" I asked after we were all done eating. They just nodded and stood up.

I grabbed all of our bags waiting for the girls to get up when I heard his voice.

"Hey there Bells." Mother fucking _dog_.

"Oh hi Jacob…" I could tell my girl was uncomfortable in his presents so I put down the bags and put my hand around her waist.

"_Cullen_."

"_Do-Black."_ I said with just as must hatred and disgust and venom I could manage.

"Well it was nice seeing you Jacob but we must be leaving now." Alice said in her chipper voice, even though I know that she liked him the same amount as I did.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to say hi to Bella." He winked at my girl not going to happen. I growled at him and tightened my grip around Bella's waist.

"And you call me the dog Cullen. Really did you just growl at me?" He said in between laughs.

"Actually I think that's me he is growling at aren't you hunny? I'm sorry to tease you I just can't _wait_ to get you home." She said as she ground her ass into my hips. Yup she was trying to kill me.

I bent my head down to her ear. "You are going to pay for that later babe." I said as I nibbled on her ear causing her to moan.

It was Jacobs turn to growl. "Look who's growling now." I laughed and picked up the bags while keeping my hold on Bella.

"Bye Jacob" Bella said in a sweet voice and we walked our way to the car.

"You are evil you know that right." I said as more of a statement then and question.

"Oh I know, but I am just excited to find out how I am gonna pay for what I did." She said with a sly smile.

"You Better stop that love before I take you right here right now." My voice was husky and full of lust.

"Well I am not apposed to that." With a wink she walked to her side of the car and jumped in.

She was gonna get it when we got home, that much I can be sure of.


	6. 6: Threats and following through

Chapter 6: Threats and following through.

Edward~

We got home from are long day of shopping, and I still had to figure out what I was going to do to Bella. I cannot believe she put me through that; she is going to get it.

"Edward? Can you come help be put my clothes away?" Bella sang from up stairs in her room.

"Yes love, just give me a minute."

"Okay. But hurry!"

Alice was giving me a warning look, about what I do not know. "What is it Alice?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"I think you should take it easy on Bella, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno" she said in a huff "She is _your_ girlfriend. Do with it what you must. But I have to go and help Esme with dinner. Make sure you guys are there by 6. Bye brother!"

"Yeah… Bye Alice." I don't know what that was about but okay…

I walked up the stairs to see what Bella needed help with and what I was met with could have given me a heart attack.

"Bella what are you doing?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Well I am waiting for you to follow through on your threat, that's all…" She said in a seductive tone.

"I don't think that is such a good idea to do that here, what if Charlie came home?"

"He gone for the weekend, I have to place to myself…"

"Oh? And why did I not know about that?"

"Well I was going to wait to tell you but then I said too much to Alice and she wants me to stay at your house." She said in a sad tone.

"What? you don't want to stay at my house. I'm hurt." I said with mock horror and clenched my heart with my right hand putting on the most pained expression I could muster up.

"No…" She got on her hand and knee's on the bed and crawled over to the edge where I was standing. "I wanted you to stay here with me for the weekend… where we could be all alone…" she purred the last part and grabbed my shirt pulling me on the bed and straddling my lap.

"Oh… I see, and what would we do with this weekend to ourselves?" I asked in a suggestive tone.

"Well, I could think of a few things…" She said as she leaned down and captured my lips with hers.

Her lips felt like heaven against mine they were so plump and juicy I could never get enough. I let my hands wander her exposed skin; because of the lingerie she was wearing I could touch everything. The feeling of my hands against her skin was like putting my hand in a fire but I didn't want to pull my hands away I liked the feel of the burning it was just another turn on.

"Edward, I want you, no I _need_ you. NOW!" she all but yelled at me.

Well what my baby wants, well… _needs_ my baby gets. So I let her have it with all her blue lace and sexy-ness and fuck just all of her.

The feeling of her trailing kisses down my chest and around my naval to my treasure tail to the top of my belt buckle. Fuck just fucking all of her. The way her skin felt against my exposed chest I could not get enough. She started taking off my pants and pulled my boxers down with them. I was ready for her and I knew she knew it.

Before we went any farther I needed her to know one thing.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you to Edward Cullen." She said with a sigh, I could see all the love that she had for me in her eyes, she is so beautiful…

And we were off. I could live my life like this in this bed with Bella and be a very happy man; and I don't mean just having sex, no definitely not, just holding her touching her kissing her, that's all I ask. Just me and my Bella.

Renee~

Phil and I had just arrived at our hotel in New York where we were going to be spending the weekend before we made our way to Canada for a few months.

We had been fighting a lot in the past month since I left Bella to Charlie, and that says a lot for me. I never fight; I am a very peaceful person. I think that is why Charlie and I were so good together. Hmm Charlie, do I ever miss him, we were so damn good together. If I just was not to damn stubborn and hated that rainy place we would still be together.

That's when realization hit me like a tone of bricks to the face, I still loved Charlie… well of course I did I would always love Charlie we had Bella together… No! No, no, I still lovvve Charlie. I need him; I need his calm and his love. I just need him, just Charlie.

"Well then what am I still doing here?" I asked myself in a hushed tone, but obviously not hushed enough.

"What do you mean; what am I still doing here?"

"I mean I have to go, im sorry Phil, I thought you were good for me but I was wrong. I don't fight or yell, I paint and do crazy things and spend time with my daughter… this life with you is not for me. I am sorry." I started getting all of my things and called the air line for the next flight to Port Angels.

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Phil said on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I am so sorry Phil, but I need to be with my daughter, and her father. I need my life back." I said in a final tone. There would be no getting me out of this. I guess I should call Charlie and tell him what's going on.

"Hello, Charlie?"

"Uh… yes Hello…"

"Umm, it's Renee calling. I am coming back to Forks."

"Ohhh… Why? Bella's fine…"

"Yes I know that. Um my flight leaves in just over an hour I should be in Port Angels bye 5. Could you meet me there? I have some things to talk to you about."

"Yeah… sure, I will see you then."

"Okay Charlie, see you in a few hours."

"Hey Renne, it's not anything bad is it? To why your coming back I mean."

"NO! No Charlie not at all. You will find out soon enough, and I hope that you're as happy to my new realization as I am."

"Oh, alright, I don't see why I wouldn't be. Should I tell Bella? Maybe bring her with me?"

"No, just you. Oh and maybe grab a hotel room for the weekend. You will understand why when I get there. If that's okay I mean?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I won't tell Bella I will grab a hotel room and I will see you in a few hours. Bye Renee."

"Ya bye Charlie." I said and hung up the phone. I think I really confused the man. I just really hope that he will have me, and that he still loves me. I hope that I did not hurt him to bad when I left him all those years ago.

After I got off the phone with Charlie I grabbed my bags and went down stairs to the lobby and called a cab.

But there was just one person I had to say good bye to, I could not leave him empty handed.

"Phil, I am sorry to do this to you but you have to understand. I do not fight I live life to the fullest and with have no regrets. I just want my old life back where I was free and had fun and had my husband and my child. I need Charlie back, and I want to be with Bella. I just want to be a happy family again. Please say you understand?"

"Sadly Renee I do. I had a feeling this would not last, but I had fun and not only that I learned a lot from you. I hope we can still be friends?"

"Of course Phil, You will always have a place in my heart."

"And in mine as well Renee. Have a safe flight, and I hope this decision is the right one for you, for all of you."

"Thank-you Phil I hops so too. I have to go; I will talk to you soon."

"Alright, be good Renee, be safe."

"You too" I said and walked out the door to meet my cab.

I waited out side when the cab came and put all of my things into the trunk while I got into the back.

"Where to miss?" the cabbie asked with a Russian accent.

"To the JFK air port please."

We sped away and arrived at the air port in 25 minutes. He took out my luggage and I handed him some bills and went to check in at the counter and grab my ticket.

"Name please." The kind lady in her maybe 50's asked.

"Swan."

"I need two pieces of ID please."

"Of course." I said and handed her my past port and drivers license.

"Alright miss your gate is 54 and your plain is boarding in 30 minutes you best hurry."

"Thank-you ma-am." I said and rushed off to make my flight; I still had to go threw security so I had to be fast.

I managed to make in threw security in 15 minutes and get to the gate right when they called first class. I gave my ticket to the man at the gate and found my seat.

"In 3 hours I will be reunited with my Charlie and my Bella. I cannot wait." I said to myself when I got seated. 3 more hours…

I had managed to sleep the whole flight and awoke right as the plain was descending.

I got off the plain and went to the baggage claim area. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:15; we were only fifteen minutes late so Charlie should be here.

I grabbed my bags and went out the front doors to see it I could find Charlie. I saw the cruiser and made my way over. It was then I felt his presence. The more I waited to hear his voice so that I knew it was really him the more nervous I got. Wow I am a full grown woman with a full grown daughter I should not be getting nervous, but I guess that's what love does to you.

"Hello Renne, it's been to long."

"Hi Charlie." I said as I turned around and saw the man I left over 16 years ago.

"I've missed you." I said as I embraced him.

"As have I."

_**HEY EVERYONE!!**_

_I hope you like this chapter, I know it's not long but my hand is still healing and I just thought I could give you something to keep you interested until I can write more! _

_Well Tata for now!_

_Xoxo Cassy! _


	7. 7: Together again

Chapter 7: Together again.

_Charlie~_

I can't believe she is really here like right here next to me in my cruiser. I can't believe it!

"So what happened to Phil?" I asked sounding a little too interested.

"Things just didn't work out. I realized I have more important things in my life."

"Oh? Like what?" I asked _VERY _interested.

"Well I just want _MY _life back, I want to be with my daughter were she is happy which seems to be here… well and I want to be where I am happy and well that's with… well it's with you Charlie. I love you I always have and I always will." She said sounding sad but happy at the same time.

OMG! I think I am going to have a heart attack. I had to pull over to the side of the road; I was on information over load.

"WH-what are y-you s-s-saying R-Renee?"

"Im saying I want you back, I want to come _home._"

She can't be serious.

"But you were never happy here; this wasn't home for you that's why you left." I said sounding sad.

"I thought I wasn't happy Charlie but I was wrong. I was only happy when I was with you. Charlie, my heart beats, beats for only you."

"Well I don't know Renee I really don't want to get hurt again if you decide that you aren't actually happy. When you left with Bella all those years ago it killed me, it still kills me. But my heart is yours." I said sounding more then broken.

Renee's face saddened. "I know Charlie and I can understand why. I never realized why it hurt so much to leave when I thought it was going to make me and Bella happy. I understand now, it was because I should have never left because I was already happy."

Was this really what she wanted? I just don't know if I can handle getting hurt like that again.

"Is this really what you want?" I asked a lot more seriously.

"Yes Charlie, it's you I want, forever and always. I want us to be a family again; I want us to be happy."

"So why did you want to get a hotel?" I asked to try and change the subject but I sounded a little worried even in my own ears. I have not been with a woman since Renee, im most definitely a little rusty…

"Well I just wanted to catch up, get back old times…" she said seductively.

Oh shit.

"Well yes, I guess that would be okay. Bella's at the Cullen's, she should be okay." But I don't know if I will be. I added in my head.

_Bella~_

So the weekend got off to a good start, me and Edward had finally gotten rid of Alice…

"So what do you want to do on our weekend alone?" Edward asked me after we snuck back into my house.

"I don't know. I would like to get out and do something this weekend, I don't feel like sitting at home."

"Would you like to go spend the weekend in Seattle and go shopping, or maybe Port Angeles?" He asked.

"Didn't Charlie say he was going to Port Angels this weekend for work?" I asked confused.

Edward smirked "yeah but I doubt we would run into him…" He said seductively.

"Well I guess Port Angeles would be okay, I don't really feel up to the drive all the way to Seattle." I really hope that we don't run into Charlie, talk about awkward… and Edward just might get shit this time…

"Okay I'll call the hotel, go get your stuff ready, we should be outta here in 20 minutes." Edward said as he pulled out his cell phone and the phone book.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." I said with a smile as I started walking up the stairs to go to my room.

"Okay love." Edward smiled back as he found the number and started dialing… A little too happy I think.

I walked up to my room trying to figure out what I was going to pack…

'Maybe the pink one's Alice bought for me…" I said to myself as I put stuff into my weekend bag.

"What's was that?" Edward said as he walked over and pulled the royal blue number out of my bag.

"Nothing!" I all but screeched as I grabbed it out of his hands and shoved into the bottom of the bag.

"It's doesn't look like nothing." He said with a wink.

'Yeah whatever Edward." I said with a playful swat at his arm.

"Well im ready when you are." He said with a laugh and started to walk out of my room.

"Im ready!" I said a little too quickly.

"Okay babe lets role!" He grabbed my and threw me over his shoulder and grabbed mine and his bag's.

"Put me down!" I screamed trying to hold back my laughter.

"No" was all he said.

"Are you ready for our weekend?" He asked as he put me down next to the car.

"Im ready…" I said a looked away, "as long as we don't run into Charlie." I said under my breath, as he helped me into my seat.

He just threw back his head with laughter…

"Whatever Cullen you're the one that will get shot not me… so keep up the laughter…" I said with a pout.

"Awe, I love you." He said after kissing away my pout.

"I love you too"

The drive to Port Angeles was shot with the way Edward drives. It only took up and hour and fifteen minutes to get there. We pulled up to the hotel at 6:30 and went to check in. We had just gotten into the elevator after getting our key when someone told up to hole the door.

I turned around to pick up my bag from behind Edward, and when I turned back around.

"MOM!?" I asked well more like yelled.

"Chief?" I heard Edward say after my shouting.

"Umm hey Bella… Edward."

**OMGGGG, I am sooo sorry it took me soo long to post, I have been sooo busy. I hope to get the next chapter up next week or the week after. I know it's short, please don't be mad at me I just didn't have time to do something long but I wanted to give you guys a taste of what's going to happen…. I love you alllllllllllllllllllllllllll so much! XOXOXOXOX**

**Cass!**


End file.
